


Jaunestoppable

by starlightwanderer



Category: RWBY
Genre: BAMF Jaune Arc, Comedy, Crack, F/M, Humor, Jaune Arc-centric, Omega Jaune Arc, Overpowered Jaune Arc, Romance, Seriously Jaune Arc Is Too Strong Send Help, The Gods Have Abandoned Us, arkos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwanderer/pseuds/starlightwanderer
Summary: Pyrrha's kiss awakens a power within Jaune that should never have been released. The very fabric of reality is in danger.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Kudos: 19





	1. If I Have to Re-live Volume 3, Then So Do You

"No one man should have all that power.."

"Okay, I think I have Glynda's number. Oh, where is it?" Jaune's hands fumbled with his Scroll, his entire body was still shaking. Who _was_ that woman? She had a power unlike anything Jaune had ever seen or read about. Ozpin had told him to call Professor Goodwitch, but Jaune doubted even she could do anything to stop that woman.

How Pyrrha got wrapped up in all this was also a mystery.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune called to her. "What was all of that?"

She looked unfazed, confident as ever. Maybe she had known all along this woman would come. Maybe she had planned to fight her.

An explosion from far below shook the ground; the ear rupturing blast travelled upwards, past the floor and high into the sky along the length of the Beacon Tower.

"But… Ozpin…" Was it really over? No, it couldn't be. They had only seen the two moments ago; Ozpin couldn't be dead.

"There's no time," Pyrrha shook her head. She turned to him, a serious look on her face. Jaune never liked that look. "Go," she said, "get to Vale and call for help."

"Huh? What are _you_ gonna do?"

Pyrrha's long red ponytail swayed as she looked skyward, towards to apex of the tower. He really never liked that look.

"No… no, Pyrrha, you can't!" Jaune pleaded. "You _saw_ how powerful she is! Pyrrha, I won't let you do—"

The warmth of Pyrrha's lips upon his own took him by surprise. It took a few seconds for his brain to even register the moment, but he took Pyrrha in his arms and held her close.

_Don't go… Not like this…_

She left his arms, her confident expression replaced with anguish. "I'm sorry."

Before he could respond, Jaune felt himself forced away, stumbling backwards into a nearby equipment locker. The door slammed shut on him, locking him inside.

"Hey! Wait! Stop, stop! Pyrrha, please don't do this!"

It was no use. She was inputting coordinates into the locker's flight systems. Jaune managed to get a single last glance into her deep emerald eyes before the locker's boosters took him away.

"Damnit!" Jaune shouted, slamming on the locker doors as he raced through the air. Pyrrha was going to fight that woman.

She was going to lose.

"Pyrrha!"

A brilliant flash of light illuminated the skies above Beacon; a shockwave of immense energy spread throughout the skies, drawing the attention of all who were outside.

Jaune felt his entire body burning, his aura was blinding. Every nerve was screaming with rage, his muscles tightening. His ears popped. He may have peed himself.

Off in the distance, Jaune could see the battle beginning in Ozpin's office atop Beacon Tower. His body was in autopilot, and it shot forward through the air towards the fight.

_How am I doing this? I'm flying!_

There was no time for logic. Pyrrha was in danger, and this time he was going to save _her_.

CRASH! Jaune flew straight through the windows of Ozpin's office and into the fray. Pyrrha was doing her best, but the magic woman was not even breaking a sweat. Both of them halted at his arrival.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried out. "No!"

Before he could even react, his warmth faded, his glow dimmed. Jaune felt a pinprick in his chest that quickly ballooned to a painful throbbing. A shard of superheated glass stuck out of him.

He collapsed to the floor of the office, holding the wound as the cold invaded his body. His moment had lasted no more than a few seconds, and he had blown it.

"Foolish boy," the evil woman grinned. "Even without the powers of the Fall Maiden, I'm still way out of your league."

Jaune's vision was fading. He saw Pyrrha, still standing ready for battle, but clearly weak in the knees. Tears streamed down her face as she watched him… as he felt his life fading.

 _I can't give up_. Jaune propped himself up with one hand, gripping the shard with his other.

 _I won't give up!_ With all his might he pulled; pain shot through his chest and into his hands, begging him to stop. But beyond the cold and the discomfort, he could still feel a small speck of warmth, and as he fought it grew and grew.

"Yaaah!" A small amount of blood squirted out as Jaune pulled the glass free, his body beginning to glow once more. "Son of a _bitch_ that hurt!"

"Oh?" the mystery woman seemed intrigued. "You dropped your toy. Would you like _another_?!" She formed another spear of glass and sent it flying towards Jaune.

His hand shot up and caught it mid-flight. _How did I…_

The woman growled at him, releasing more projectiles his way. He rolled out of the way, unsheathing _Crocea Mors_ and running in for retaliation.

His adversary was nimble, easily dodging his strikes, but Jaune was beginning to see double. As the woman moved, her body would create trails, but not of where she had been, but where she would be.

 _What is happening to me?_ _It's like she's moving in slow motion._

Jaune pulled back his blade and thrust it to the left of the woman, where the trail was leading. He felt resistance, but pushed against it, driving the blade forward.

 _Crocea Mors_ now sat lodged in the abdomen of the sinister woman, whose eyes were now wide with shock.

"I… will… not…" The woman's body shook and her flames began shooting from her eyes.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out to him. "Kill her! Hurry!"

"Jaune…" the woman snarled, struggling against the blade lodged in her body. "A name no one... will remember…"

"We'll see about that!" Jaune retorted. With all his might, he swung upwards with his blade, slicing clean through the woman's chest and exiting at her shoulder. Blood and fire sprayed the scene as her body fell to the ground, writhing in its final moments.

Fiery energy poured from the woman, hovering in the air for a moment before crashing into Pyrrha's body. She had had the glow Jaune had witnessed in the Vault; this must have been the power Ozpin was trying to give her. The power that woman stole.

Jaune's light faded once more and _Crocea Mors_ fell heavy from his hand. "That's pretty gross," he remarked at the gruesome scene. Before he could contemplate more, he was tackled to the ground, his lips filled with warmth.

Pyrrah did not let him go so easily this time, holding him down and locking her hands with his. When she had finished, she stared into his eyes, caressing his cheek.

"You were incredible," she beamed. "Where has that power been all along?"

"I have no id—"

An immense crash sent Pyrrha to the floor; the massive Grimm Wyvern had flown straight through the office, decimating it. The cool night air infiltrated the bloody scene, now bathed in the light of Remnant's broken moon.

Jaune and Pyrrha scrambled to their feet. "That's gonna cause some problems!" Jaune said.

"I'll lure it back in," Pyrrha replied. "Can you take it down with your power?"

Jaune had no idea. "Hell yeah! Let's do this, Pyrrha!"

The red haired warrior sprung into action, leaping up on top of the ruined perimeter of the office. With precision, she aimed her _Miló_ rifle at the beast as it circled and fired several shots.

The scream of the Wyvern made Jaune's stomach churn, but as he saw Pyrrha glance over at him and give a wink, he felt the warmth surge within himself again.

Exploding with light once more, Jaune too hold up his weapon and shot upwards as the gigantic Wyvern made its second pass. With a single slice of his blade, he sliced through the entire beast's body. With one clean motion, the Wyvern howled in pain and crumpled into the tower's open roof, breaking through the wall and plummeting down to the grounds below.

"How's _that_ for a first date?" Jaune pumped his fist excitedly in Pyrrha's direction.

"Maybe the next one will have less blood," Pyrrha laughed, smiling widely at her champion.

* * *

"Oh dear, it seems poor little Cinder has failed."

"The wyvern was slain as well. Neither bode well for our efforts in Vale."

"A small setback, we have other avenues to pursue."

"But what about this boy? Our intelligence had him labeled as a non-threat."

"Torchwick's gang dropped the ball. It's telling how silent they've been since."

"Gut them! Gut them all! I would happily slice their throats."

"What say you, my Queen?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Jaune Arc… bring me his head."


	2. And Nothing Bad Ever Happened To Them Ever Again

"Riveting! Thrilling! Absolutely fascinating!" Professor Oobleck took another sip from his neverending mug of coffee. "That's _Doctor_ Oobleck!" Sorry… Dr. Oobleck took another sip from his neverending mug of coffee.

A handful of Beacon staff and students had assembled in an empty lecture hall to collect their thoughts on the previous night's failed attack on Beacon; Oobleck was joined by Glynda Goodwtich and Professor Port, while the members of Team RWBY and Team JNPR were also present.

While Ozpin's office lay in ruins, and the man himself was nowhere to be seen, the Grimm had been driven out of Vale with help from the Atlas Military. Numerous members of the White Fang had been arrested, but the true masterminds behind the attack were still at large, it seemed. The Fall Maiden's powers had transferred to Pyrrha, but that event seemed largely ignored.

Jaune's account stood front and center, as the de facto hero of the hour. At first, his story only elicited laughter and doubt from the staff, but with Pyrrha confirming every detail the conversation soon shifted.

"So Jaune's got super awesome powers now?" Ruby Rose bounced around Jaune, inspecting him as if she hadn't known him for nearly a whole semester.

"As if!" Weiss Schnee crossed her arms in disgust. "It's bad enough I have to deal with _these two_ now, I refuse to believe Jaune Arc, of all people, turned into an amazing huntsman overnight."

"That's not fair, Weiss." Pyrrha stood firm. "Regardless how it happened, Jaune is the reason I'm standing here today."

"Yeah, you big party pooper!" Nora Valkyrie added.

"Well I'm _so_ glad for you, but what about those who weren't so lucky?"

"I would have lent a hand," Yang Xiao Long said, "But I'm a bit short on those." She held up her stump, eliciting nervous laughter from some in the crowd.

"Babe, that's not funny. You're lucky you weren't hurt more." Blake Belladonna clung to Yang, squeezing her tightly.

"Hey, if it weren't for you, I'd probably be all depressed, watching TV with my Dad."

"That's so specific," Ruby mused.

"You better not," Blake said, "Or I'll _find_ you, and I'll _snuggle_ you until you feel better!" The two met in a loving kiss.

Weiss turned her back on the pair and pretended to vomit. "Do you see, Jaune? Do you see what I have to put up with now?"

"The most _important_ matter," Glynda Goodwitch said loudly to catch everyone's attention, "is how Mister Arc acquired these powers and what use they may serve in the coming future."

"Isn't it obvious?" Jaune flexed, "I'm just awesome. Ain't that right Pyrrha? Pyrrha…"

Pyrrha awkwardly avoided eye contact.

"Jaune," Glynda came closer, placing a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly Jaune felt as if the tone had shifted quite severely. "Ozpin knew about your records. He knew they were fake."

"What?" Jaune stepped back in surprise. "How? Pyrrha, did you tell him?"

"I…" Pyrrha fumbled at Jaune's accusatory stare, "I would never."

"Then it was _Cardin_ ," Jaune balled his hands into fists. He began to glow once more, flickering with light as the others stepped backwards.

"He _always_ knew!" Glynda said firmly, causing Jaune to snap out of his trance. "Do you really think it was _that_ easy to forge transcripts? Ozpin _saw_ something in you, something that made him overlook everything else."

"Perhaps," the calm voice of James Ironwood stole everyone's attention. "Perhaps old Ozpin knew about Jaune's power even before the boy himself did."

"James!" Glynda shot daggers at him. "This is a meeting for Beacon staff only."

Ironwood glanced to Team RWBY and Team JNPR. "Quite a lot of student staff as well."

"General Ironwood, sir," Pyrrha spoke up to address the man. "A lot has happened, and we're just trying to piece it all together. Some of us nearly didn't make it."

"I understand," Ironwood nodded. "I only came to thank Mister Arc for his spectacular job with eliminating the Wyvern. In all my years I've never seen a Grimm as fearsome as that, but you took it down like a true huntsman."

"Pyrrha helped a bit too…" Jaune trailed off, his cheeks flushing.

"I just have to know," Ironwood leaned up against a row of desks in the hall. "Where did that spectacular ability come from? You didn't use it in your match against Team BRNZ, and you sat out the Doubles round. Surely you could have led your team to victory, or am I missing something?"

Jaune's head fell low. The thrill of his power felt like a distant memory compared to the mocking comments of his current company. He felt a softness nearby; Pyrrha's hand took his and she smiled at him.

"I was scared," Jaune began, "Pyrrha was going to fight that crazy woman who stole the Fall Maiden's powers, and I just knew she… I knew she was going to lose." Pyrrha's grip tightened. "She kissed me… and I felt something change inside of me."

Yang snickered in the distance, "He had a _rising_ sensation."

Blake elbowed her in the stomach, "Shut up, this is serious!"

"Suddenly I was glowing, and I could fly!" Jaune continued. "I went back to help Pyrrha and… I nearly lost, but I felt that power again and it helped me beat the Maiden!"

"Now you're up to speed," Glynda tossed Ironwood a quick glance.

"I see," Ironwood stood and began to pace. "This doesn't sound like a semblance, yet it clearly comes and goes. We just need to find the trigger."

"Isn't it _obvious_?" Nora spoke up. "It's Pyrrha! Jaune's got the hots for her, and when she's in danger he gets all glowy and murders things."

"It seems logical enough," Lie Ren agreed.

"Do you really think so?" Jaune asked, turning to Pyrrha and looking into her eyes.

"Only one way to find out," Pyrrha smirked, leaning in and planting her lips on his. A simple kiss would have likely done the trick, but Jaune felt Pyrrha's hands caress his head and shoulders. As she finished, Jaune opened his eyes to find that familiar shine once again emitted from his body.

The rest of the group stared in awe.

* * *

The sky was dark. No, there was no sky, just emptiness. The world seemed to stand still as Jaune took in the wasteland before him. Endless devastation in every direction: flames littered the world as plumes of black smoke rose upwards into the infinite.

"Don't you see now?" a man's voice called to Jaune from behind. He whipped around; he wanted to scream.

Pyrrha's body lay on the ground in a pool of blood, her right arm was missing, and a long crimson blade was buried into her chest. Her eyes and mouth were agape, a final moment of fear permanently etched into her face.

The blade belonged to the man who had called out to Jaune. He wore a long dark cape, covering almost his entire body, with a cowl stretched over his head. He was a shadow of a man, whose only visible appendage clung to the crimson blade lodged into Pyrrha.

"What have…" Jaune's breath returned, but adrenaline was shooting through his veins now. His heart was skipping beats as it raced to compensate. His vision was blurring.

"I have done what you could not," the man pulled his blade from Pyrrha's chest. A spray of blood shot up in its wake.

"You bastard!" Jaune shouted. He fumbled for _Crocea Mors_ but it was nowhere to be found.

"You're pathetic," the man spat into the dirt.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Jaune shouted. He tried to move, to run at the man. He wanted to make him pay. He wanted to end his life the way he ended Pyrrha's.

"I'll… kill…"

"Wake up, Jaune!"

"I'll…"

* * *

"Wake up, Jaune!"

Jaune felt a rush of icy air as he returned to reality. He was staring up at the ceiling of the Team JNPR dormitory; Pyrrha was leaning over him while Nora and Ren stood nearby.

"You're...ok?" Jaune wasn't sure how to process what he was seeing.

"I'm _fine_ ," Pyrrha said, stroking his forehead. "But you were screaming in your sleep."

It was a nightmare, but the panic in Jaune's mind was still real. He was soaking with sweat and his chest was still rising and falling rapidly.

"It's been a stressful day," Ren said.

"Poor little guy," Nora cooed. "Even his dreams are stressing him out."

Jaune tried to laugh it off. "Sorry everyone." He went to pull the covers back up over him when he felt a nudge. Pyrrha was climbing into the bed next to him.

"You two don't mind if we snuggle a bit, do you?" Pyrrha asked as she made herself cozy in the small space Jaune had not taken up. He tried to move over for her, but there wasn't much room in the dorm's twin beds to begin with.

"No, yeah, it's okay," Nora replied, heading back to bed. "At least _someone's_ getting cuddled in this bitch."

Jaune turned his head towards Pyrrha; she was so close to him. She wrapped a single arm over him and drew herself closer. Her body was so warm against his, and her pajamas did little to stop her curves from pressing into him.

His breathing was finally slowing. In Pyrrha's arms, he began to close his eyes once more, welcoming sleep.

As his vision faded, he could just barely make out someone's shadow coming through the window.


	3. All Aboard the Arkos Train (I'm Not Sorry That I Tricked You)

CRASH!

The window to the Team JNPR dorm shattered as a lean figure came bursting through it. A boy with black clothing and spiky gray hair caught his footing and rose in attack position.

_Isn't that… the guy Yang injured in the Tournament?_

Jaune felt Pyrrha tug him to the far side of the bed and into cover. "Nora, Ren!" she called out.

"Hey!" Nora jumped up from her bed, still in her pajamas but _Magnihild_ gripped tightly in her hands. "Team members only, jerkface!"

"You're outnumbered!" Pyrrha had found her weapons as well and circled around to the door.

"We don't want any trouble," Ren aimed his _StormFlowers_ at the boy's head. "Just leave quietly, and you won't get hurt."

Jaune pulled _Crocea Mors_ from its hanging place behind his bed and readied up with his team. They had the kid surrounded.

"Four on one isn't very sporting, is it?" the invader replied smugly.

"Uh, _you_ broke into _our_ dorm room!" Nora shouted. "Fair fight my ass, now we're gonna break your legs!"

"Probably not."

The loud buzzing of a Bullhead swarmed the room as wind began to blow in from the outside. Someone had pulled the vehicle right outside the dorm window.

"Mercury!" a female voice shouted over the whirring, "Quit messing around!"

His back was turned and he was distracted by his accomplice outside. Pyrrha made the first move, dashing in with _Miló_ for a quick strike. Mercury spun rapidly and delivered a kick to her head that sent her reeling backwards. Ren fired a salvo of bullets while Nora prepped a swing of her massive hammer.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune cried as she hit the ground and struggled to get up. He could feel the heat beginning to burn inside him once more.

Mercury's agility was inhuman, spinning his legs low to trip dodge Ren's shots while tripping Nora up, who's swing went straight for her beloved friend.

Jaune slashed with _Crocea Mors_ , but Mercury effortlessly blocked it on his way back up, leaping into the air and shooting a powerful blast from his boot. Jaune got his shield up in time, but the blast sent him back tumbling over one of the dorm beds.

As he got back up, he saw Mercury's cold eyes staring him down. Ren and Nora, on the other hand, were busy swatting and firing at nothing.

"What do you want with us?" Jaune asked through gritted teeth as he readied for another assault.

"Us?" Mercury chuckled, "No, no, we just want _you_ Jaune-y boy. You killed Cinder, and now we're gonna kill you. Sound fair?"

 _Cinder?_ The woman from the previous night; the one who tried to steal the Fall Maiden's powers.

Just outside, Jaune could see the Bullhead and a green haired girl standing in the open bay door. She was heavily focused on Nora and Ren, who were still engaged with an invisible combatant.

"You two were at the Tournament," Jaune said, stalling for time. He could feel his power building up, but he didn't think he could take Mercury all by himself.

"Yeah, and?"

"Jaune…" Pyrrha moaned, now on her knees but still unable to stand. "Ja…"

" _This_ is the broad who got the Maiden's powers?" Mercury laughed heartily. "Such a waste." He bent down and took Pyrrha by the chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Hey, I'm gonna killed your boyfriend, but you can come with me. We'll have some fun before we extract those powers outta you, eh?"

"You bastard!" Jaune screamed, his body erupting in light. "Get your hands off her!"

Mercury tried to stand in time to counter, but he was too slow. Jaune swung _Crocea Mors_ low, slicing through Mercury's right leg, cutting it clean off.

"Ugh," Mercury stammered backwards, bracing himself against the dorm wall. "You're lucky it's supposed to do that!"

Jaune picked up the dismembered leg from the floor; it was completely robotic. Still enraged, he took the fake limb and smacked Mercury with it. First he hit his stomach, then his head, and as Mercury hunched over in pain, Jaune slammed his fake leg into his back a few times for good measure.

"Mercury!" the green haired woman cried from outside; Jaune had one more target to take care of.

He picked up Mercury's limp body and walked over to the window, tossing it out and into the jet engine of the Bullhead. A loud bang sounded as Mercury's body was digested, and series of sparks flew from the engine.

The green haired girl fell to her knees in shock as her accomplice was shredded, blood and oil splattering across the Bullhead's near side and into the cargo bay. She looked back at Jaune and their eyes met.

"This isn't over!" she shouted, her voice cracking. She turned back to the driver's seat. "Get us out of here!" The pilot obliged, and soon the Bullhead had vacated the Beacon campus, leaving the cool night air and plenty of confusion in its wake.

* * *

"You guys just can't catch a break." Yang's word rang true as Team JNPR and Team RWBY surveyed the destroyed dormitory the following morning. The glass from the smashed window had been cleaned, but two of the beds had broken frames, not to mention the bullet holes that dotted the walls. There was also a sizable indentation where Pyrrha had crashed into the wall; she was the only member not present.

"I hope Pyrrha's doing okay," Ruby sighed.

"She took a hard hit to the head," Jaune recited the previous night's events. "Probably a concussion, hopefully nothing serious."

"Forget about Pyrrha!" Nora exclaimed. "Jaune, what has gotten into _you_?"

Jaune felt his cheeks flushing. "What… do you mean?"

"You beat a man with his own leg," Ren explained. "Then you tossed him into a jet engine."

"You did _what_?!" Ruby and Weiss both exclaimed together.

"That sounds bad ass!" Yang fist pumped.

"It doesn't sound like Jaune," Blake interjected.

"That's my point!" Nora said. "Ever since you got these fancy glowing powers you've been much more violent than usual."

"Nora," Ren added, "Jaune was never violent. This is a complete one-eighty."

"I don't know how to explain it," Jaune sighed. "When I saw Cinder threatening Pyrrha, or when Mercury touched her, I just lost it. It's like I wanted nothing more than to see them suffer."

Woah, okay," Weiss said. "That's pretty dark. Are you sure you're okay?"

"The stress isn't going to help," Blake agreed. "Maybe you should take a week off? I'm sure acting Headmistress Glynda would allow it after all you've done."

A vacation. That sounded exactly like what he needed. Just him and Pyrrha, and not a care in the world. No Grimm, no White Fang, no Maidens.

Just the two of them.

* * *

"Beach party, yeah!"

"Who's up for volleyball? I call team captain!"

"Oh you're so going down."

Jaune slumped into a long beach chair laid out under the shade of some trees, closing his eyes and sighing deeply.

"This resort is gorgeous," he heard Pyrrha's angelic voice next to him. "It was so nice of the Academy to send all of us here for the week."

"Yeah," Jaune grumbled, "Fantastic."

"Oh hush, you," Pyrrha giggled. "It doesn't matter how many people came with us , this is our time to spend together.

A smile crept up on Jaune's face. He opened his eyes again and let his eyes drift over to Pyrrha. As he took her in, he felt an electric sensation run throughout his entire body.

Her long red hair hung loosely, flowing elegantly down her shoulders and behind her back. When they had left the hotel she had worn an overly large white shirt that had gone past her waist. Despite the other girls donning their swimsuits, Jaune hadn't stopped to think what might lie underneath Pyrrha's shawl.

A sleek red bikini top wrapped around her neck and curved down around her breasts with golden accents and a knot tied in the middle. Jaune's eyes continued down her elegant skin until they reached the bottom half of the bikini, the same red and gold colors sat low on Pyrrha's waist, tied at both hips.

In the entire time he had known her, he had never seen this much. He felt his blood going hot.

"Lookin' hot Pyrrha," Yang's voice pulled Jaune out of his gazing stupor. She stood over him in her equally revealing yellow two piece. "Jaune's been staring at you since you sat down."

"H-hey!" Jaune retorted. "I was… just thinking about something."

"Thinkin' about how to get the rest off, huh?" Yang gave a playful punch to Jaune's arm, which hurt like a regular punch.

Pyrrha chuckled. "He can stare all he likes, Yang. Just no touching until later."

_Until… later?_

"Oh ho ho!" Yang cackled. "You lucky bastard, Jaune."

Before Jaune could make sense of anything, Yang was called off by the others who were preparing for a game of volleyball. As she walked away, all Jaune could think about was Pyrrha's tantalizing statement.

"Just no touching until later."

"You sure you're feeling okay?" Jaune asked Pyrrha. "You're saying some strange things, Pyrrha."

"Jaune," Pyrrha's tone was more serious than he anticipated. "We've been through a lot in the past few days. You saved my life, twice. I used to wonder if you felt the same way about me, as I do about you, but now I'm certain."

"Pyrrha, I…" Jaune tried to find the words. Pyrrha didn't like his indecision, sitting up and turning her back on him as she sat on the edge of her chair with her head hung.

 _You idiot!_ Jaune fought the sinking feeling in his gut, standing and moving to Pyrrha's side. He sat on the chair, giving some space between them.

"I'm still not used to this," Jaune started, his voice shaky. "When you kissed me that night, it was the most amazing feeling I'd ever felt. But immediately after that, I thought for sure you were going to die."

"I was trying to save…" Pyrrha's voice cut off as it cracked.

"I know that!" Jaune replied, a bit more passion in his voice. "But for me, all of my dreams had just come true, only to turn into a nightmare. It's how I got these… these powers in the first place. It's like the gods told me what was destined to happen, and I told them 'No.'"

A touch. Pyrrha had slid over, closing the gap, and they now sat shoulder to shoulder. "And when that Mercury creep said he was going to… to take you away. There was no way I was going to let that happen."

 _Stop beating around the bush_. _Just say it_.

"I…" Jaune's entire body was shaking, his nerves on high alert. Then, the heat came back, starting in his feet and working all the way up to his chest, then outwards to his fingers and back again.

Jaune reached towards Pyrrha and took her head in his hands, turning her to face him. Her eyes were sparkling with fresh tears, a solemn look upon her face.

"I love you, Pyrrha."

This time it was Jaune who brought their lips together, with Pyrrha gladly accepting through her resumed tears. She tried to inch closer, but was practically on top of him already.

"I love you too, Jaune" Pyrrha managed to say between kisses.

"Hey," Jaune asked, brushing a tear away from Pyrrha's eye. "I think I left something back at the hotel. Wanna come with me?"

"Absolutely," Pyrrha smiled, taking Jaune's hand.

* * *

"Where are _they_ going?" Weiss asked, seeing Jaune and Pyrrha head off back towards the resort hotel hand in hand.

"They probably want some alone time," Blake replied.

"Aww yeah," Yang grinned. "You know what _that_ means."

"No…" Ruby pondered. "I don't know what that means."

The others all exchanged wary looks before returning to Ruby.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Yang blushed.

"They're gonna have sex, aren't they?" Ruby said.

"Ruby!" Blake spat out her drink. "Don't be so lewd!"

"Who cares?" Ruby replied. "This is their story, nobody's even gonna know what we're talking about."

"She's got a point," Weiss continued. "Not a great story either, if I say so myself."

"I think it's cute," Blake said.

"Needs more humor," Yang added. "It's just a bunch of mushy romance crap."

"You know, humor _is_ subjective."

"Your face is subjective."

"Whatever."

* * *

Emerald swallowed hard as she entered the vile threshold into a chamber with high windows and a long table flanked by many empty chairs. At the very end, staring directly into her soul, was the nightmare she had only heard rumors of.

"Come, sit." Salem beckoned. Emerald walked forward briskly, afraid that if she took a second too long the ghastly woman would do something horrible to her. She sat in the closest chair to Salem's right, looking straight ahead at the empty other side.

"Cinder was my protege," Salem spoke. "Her death was… an unfortunate occurrence. Somehow this lowly Arc boy took the life of a Maiden and my precious Wyvern."

"He killed Mercury too," Emerald growled, looking to Salem for some sort of comfort. The demon's gaze immediately met hers, and Emerald felt her bones quicker. Had she spoken out of turn?

Salem's eyes softened. "You poor child," she cooed. "That boy has taken something from both of us it seems."

The door to the chamber opened once more, and Emerald watched as three sinister looking figures entered. One was a giant of a man, the next a lanky moustached man, and the third was a Faunus with a scorpion's tail and feral looking eyes.

"Gentlemen," Salem addressed the group. "We have a new addition to our cause. She was one of Cinder's underlings, but where Cinder failed, I believe she will succeed."

"Good," the giant man said in a surprisingly calming voice. "We're departing for Vale shortly."

"Why are we going to Vale?" Emerald asked.

"To kill Jaune Arc."


	4. Arc's Gon' Give It To Ya

It hadn't taken long for Jaune and Pyrrha to make it back to their hotel room. Despite coming with the group, four rooms were provided: one for them, Ren and Nora, Ruby and Weiss, and Yang and Blake. The majority of the day, everyone had casually mingled in and out of the series of rooms as the group unpacked and took in the resort's luxuries.

This time, Jaune saw Pyrrha flip the lock on the door.

"I'm just gonna change," Jaune said, as he watched Pyrrha close the blinds on both windows in their room. The room's air conditioning kept it nice and cool, and Jaune was beginning to shiver in his swim trunks. Pyrrha gave a sly grin as she walked past him, placing a hand on his bare chest and letting it glide off.

She strolled back to the door and flipped the lightswitch. The room was plunged into a hazy midday darkness; light still peeked in from the fringes of the blinds, but Jaune's eyes still had to adjust to see Pyrrha walking back over to him.

Even in the darkness, he could tell she was no longer wearing her bikini top.

* * *

"Oh, Jaune…"

He thought he'd be more nervous, but Jaune felt his body on autopilot, his hands on cruise control over Pyrrha's body.

"Yes… yes…"

Underneath the covers, their bodies intertwined seamlessly. He had been hesitant before, but this moment, right here, was all he wanted now.

"Ahhhh… ahh!"

Jaune couldn't take his eyes off her as she writhed and moaned. His Pyrrha, she was all his now. The glowing power had brought them together.

"Jaune… just a bit… more…"

Nothing would ever pull them apart now. No Cinder, no Mercury, no one. Jaune could feel the heat rising once more, sending sparks through his entity body.

"Wait… Jaune…?"

No one would take her from him. He would kill them all.

"Ouch… Jaune that… Stop!"

Kill them all. Kill them all.

"Jaune!"

* * *

"You're up, Watts. Think you can handle it?"

"Your concern is adorable."

"Why don't we just _kill_ the boy already?"

"He killed Cinder, even _after_ she obtained the Fall Maiden's power. It could have been a fluke, but we need to be cautious."

"What say _you,_ child?"

"..."

"He killed your little boy toy too, didn't he?"

"...shut up."

"She has fangs! How lovely."

"Tyrian! Show her some respect. She's one of us now. Watts, how much longer?"

"The show's just about to start…"

* * *

"Miss Nikos?"

A man in a white lab coat peered into Pyrrha's room from the outside hall.

"Yes," Pyrrha nodded.

The man entered, closing the door behind him. "I'm Dr. Brown, I just wanted to go over the x-ray we did with you."

"What is it, doctor?"

"Well, it's a type of imaging using electromagnetic waves to—"

"What is _wrong_ with me!?" Pyrrha snapped, wincing at the pain in her pelvis.

"Ah, yes," the doctor shuffled through his paperwork. "Miss Nikos, after looking over your results several times, it seems to me that you're suffering from multiple comminuted fractures and bruising around the pelvic floor."

"What does that mean, doctor?" Pyrrha asked.

"Miss Nikos, you have a broken vagina."

"A broken vagina?!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Yes, a broken vagina," the doctor confirmed.

At that moment the door flung open and Jaune scrambled inside. "I just went to go get chips, but the vending machine was broken, so I had to run across the street, and wouldn't you believe it, _their_ machine was out!"

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted at the flustered Jaune. "You broke my vagina!"

"I…" Jaune paused, "I broke your _vagina_?"

"Yes! You broke my vagina!"

"Doctor," Jaune turned to the medical professional. "I broke her vagina?"

"Correct," the doctor nodded. "You broke her vagina."

"Pyrrha, I…" Jaune stepped over to her side. "I'm so sorry. I don't know how…"

"Just stay away from me!" Pyrrha shouted.

The words hit Jaune so hard he took a step backwards. Pyrrha instantly regretted being so harsh; she was still in immense pain and frustrated that her personal moment had been ruined.

"Jaune, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." she said, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"It's fine," Jaune turned away. "I get it."

Before she could say anything else, Jaune had exited the hospital room.

* * *

How had it come to this? He finally had everything he wanted, and yet Jaune Arc had still managed to ruin it. The same power that had helped him save Pyrrha twice had caused him to hurt her in their most intimate moment.

He wanted to shout, to scream out his frustration, but more than anything he just wanted Pyrrha to forgive him.

"HALT CIVILIAN." The robotic voice of an Atlesian robotic soldier caught Jaune's attention. Three of them had approached him outside the resort medical facility, and their weapons were drawn.

"IDENTITY CONFIRMED: JAUNE ARC. ELIMINATE AT ALL COSTS."

A hail of bullets erupted from the robots' weapons. Jaune's aura too some of the shots, but he quickly sprinted back into the medical facility's lobby. He fumbled for _Crocea Mors,_ but he had left his weapon back at the hotel.

"Shit!" Jaune cursed as another round of ammunition shattered the glass entryway of the facility. He ducked behind a planter; screams could be heard from inside as people began to panic.

"What are Atlas robots even _doing_ at a Vale resort?" It didn't matter; the soldiers were closing in on his position and they seemed to want him dead.

He had to take them out before they could get to Pyrrha, but first he had to get a weapon.

Jaune focused on the thought of Pyrrha and felt his body beginning to heat up. He erupted in a brilliant golden glow; the Atlesian soldiers immediately began firing at his location.

With incredible speed, Jaune rushed forward and tackled one of the robots, knocking it to the floor and stealing its rifle. With precision accuracy, he pegged the other two with quick shots to the head.

A thunderous explosion rocked the facility as a huge section of the wall was blown away. Just outside was a Paladin, one of Atlas' larger mechs. Jaune could hear more commotion outside, including the sound of Bullheads flying nearby.

_What in the world is happening?_

"JAUNE ARC." the Paladin spoke in a robotic voice, "PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON SO THAT YOU MAY BE TERMINATED."

"Like hell I will!" Jaune raged, shooting the Paladin with the remainder of his rifle's clip. The bullets didn't seem to do anything, and the mech returned fire with a much more powerful ordinance, sending Jaune flying.

"Gah!" he winced. "I need a weapon!"

He felt a tingle in his palm, an itch that stuck out amongst every other sensation. Jaune clamped his fist and golden light shot upwards from it, forming into a sword. Jaune wasn't even sure if the blade of light would cut anything, but as he tested it on a piece of furniture he found that it sliced through with little resistance.

The Paladin was trying to enter the building through the hole in the wall, but Jaune was ready to fight back. He dashed forward, leaping straight into the rain of bullets to deliver an upwards slice, cleaving most of the Paladin's body in two.

Jaune wanted to pause to admire his handiwork, but the view outside the medical facility had him locked. The resort was now swarming with Atlas robotic soldiers, Paladins and Mantas, all of which had their turrets and guns trained on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the shorter chapter! This was actually supposed to be much longer, but I just found out I'm returning to work and, despite trying to focus out the full chapter, some Discord drama kept me from getting the thing done. This is probably about the halfway mark of the chapter, so I'll just adjust going forward. 
> 
> Now, to quickly address some comments and messages I've been receiving. 
> 
> \- Some readers have not found the story very humorous, despite it being in the "comedy" genre. This is mostly my fault for assuming that a crack story needed to be in "comedy" even if it didn't have many funny parts. I do try to sprinkle humor in, as always, but some people just may not find my jokes funny. And that's ok! Just think of this more as an Action/Romance story with crack elements.
> 
> \- I've had a lot of questions about what Jaune's power is and what it does. If you pay attention, I give clues as to how he obtained it, how it is activated and what it allows him to do. Still, we're only in the middle of the story, and his power is going to keep evolving. I apologize for not giving a concise description of all his powers and attributes, but that's not how good storytelling works.
> 
> Thanks again for reading, I hope everyone has a great holiday, a Merry Christmas and I look forward to seeing you in 2021!!


End file.
